Secretos
by lentejoncita
Summary: [Huddy] [Oneshot] Cuddy está metida en una espiral de sentimientos que la llevan a traicionar a su marido y a sí misma por una pasión nueva.


**Secretos**

Hoy es lunes, y como todos los lunes él sale por un trabajo que le encomendé hace meses, entonces no creí que pudiera ser la excusa perfecta para mantener este engaño. Por las ventanas de mi despacho entran rayos de sol que dejan un tono anaranjado en toda la estancia, adoro la primera hora de la tarde en primavera por la luz y la calidez que puedo sentir incluso sentada de espaldas al exterior, desde mi silla. El minutero del reloj sobre mi escritorio me indica que se acerca la hora, en cinco minutos iré hacia allí, me estará esperando.

Cada lunes me siento culpable por lo que le estoy haciendo, por lo que le estamos haciendo. No comprendo como he podido llegar a esta situación y sé que debería terminar con ello, y más con los cambios que sufrirá mi vida en pocos meses, por fin traeré al mundo una nueva vida, mi mayor anhelo.

Cada vez que pienso en el pequeño ser que se está formando dentro de mí, inconscientemente me acaricio el abdomen, pensando que podrá sentir mis caricias, que cuando le hablo oye mis palabras y esa conexión que yo siento también la siente él o ella.

Suspiro, mi constante síntoma desde que empecé con esto, no dejo de suspirar, con ello dejo salir las palabras que tengo que callar, los sentimientos que se van acumulando dentro de mí, todas las dudas que me invaden y ese odio que comencé a sentir por mí misma por estar engañándole de esta manera.

De pronto mi despacho se va estrechando y me siento atrapada. Atrapada en mis pensamientos, atrapada en mis dudas, y en mis actos, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar una decisión, elegir entre uno y otro. Él es mi marido, desde hace más de un año, ha sido mi amigo durante años, mi empleado modelo, el hombre perfecto amable, cariñoso, atento, siempre preocupado por lo que siento y lo que necesito… y él es mi secreto. De nuevo mi reiterado síntoma, el suspiro.

Me doy los últimos retoques para nuestra cita, repaso el color de mis labios y me pongo un poco de perfume. Pero al mirarme al espejo no me veo a mí, no encuentro a la Lisa Cuddy que siempre he sido sino a una esposa, una futura madre, una directora de hospital, todo lo que siempre había querido, pero con un secreto y una mentira que me estaba llevando a traicionar todos mis principios. ¡Por Dios mi hijo podría ser de James o de él!

No puedo flaquear delante de la gente, me mantengo firme y voy a por él como el ritual que tenemos pensado para todos los lunes: llevarle hasta mi despacho y gritarle. Luego sale furioso y grita alguna barbaridad sobre mí, mientras yo me marcho del hospital furiosa. Unos minutos después de la discusión él también abandona el hospital con aire de superioridad, haciendo creer que no obedece a la jefa. Pero la jefa, o sea yo, le estoy esperando en su casa.

Cuando entra por la puerta, todas mis dudas se desvanecen, le necesito. Ruego por sus besos cada noche, añoro sus caricias cada vez que tenemos que fingir delante de la gente que somos jefa y empleado. Le veo y se derrumban mis muros, sólo él y yo.

Me besa y ya no pienso, dejo salir a mi instinto y que sea él quien me guíe. Creí que al cabo de un tiempo se transformaría en algo mecánico el vernos el mismo día, a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio, pero todavía no hemos repetido caricias, todavía no hemos repetido besos, y nuestras palabras nunca han sido las mismas.

Sus manos son las encargadas de desvestirme, y sus ojos, tan observadores y curiosos como siempre comprueban que todo sigue igual que una semana atrás. Yo le acaricio y dejo que se desnude él mientras le miro. Mis manos recorren su piel más insegura que otros días, y sé que él lo nota, por eso decide tomar el control y perderse en mi cuerpo, besar cada resquicio de mi piel consiguiendo estremecerme. Es el único capaz de alejar todos los problemas de mi mente. Durante nuestra hora semanal se dedica en completo a mí y tras los momentos más intensos que se pueden describir, se tumba a mi lado en la cama y me mira dulcemente, esto sí lo repite.

House: Te noto distante. Si no querías no tenías porque haber venido, no quiero que sientas obligada a…

Cuddy: Estoy embarazada. – le interrumpí

House: ¿Jimmy lo sabe? – me preguntó

Cuddy: Todavía no.

Me levanté para vestirme, estaba decidida, tenía que irme rápido de allí y ser firme en mi decisión.

House: ¿Te marchas ya? Wilson no llegará a casa hasta dentro de una hora. – le veía incorporarse en la cama en su reflejo del cristal.

Cuddy: Esto no puede seguir así, Greg.- dije de espaldas a él poniéndome la blusa, no podía mirarle-No puedo seguir mintiendo y engañando, y menos a James, no se lo merece. ¿y sí el niño es tuyo? – pregunté al fin afrontando su presencia.

House: No te preocupes, no creo que tenga tanta puntería, sólo lo hacemos una vez por semana. – dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y besándome por encima de la blusa.

Y de nuevo sabía que no me podía resistir, que volvería a caer, que todo lo que deseaba, mi hijo, mi marido, mi trabajo, todo se quedaba reducido a nada cuando estaba a su lado, que sus besos eran mi veneno y que moriría en ellos y por ellos.

Salía de allí y tendría que mirar a James a la cara después de estar con su mejor amigo, tendría que contarle que estoy embarazada de un hijo que no sé si es suyo y todo por una locura, una pasión que me quemaba cada día un poco más, que había dormitado dentro de mí durante años hasta que él quiso despertarla, y despertarme. Por que necesitaba aunque fuera tener sólo eso con él, no podía pedir más, no podía exigir más. Los dos sabíamos que era una adicción que nos arrastraba a mentir y engañar, que nos empujaba hacia un pozo de oscuridad sin fin y aún así…

House: El lunes volverás.

Cuddy: Lo sé.


End file.
